The Long Overdue Meeting
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick takes his new son to visit a very special friend for the first time.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

**The Long Overdue Meeting**

Nick felt guilty. He felt guilty because he had not yet taken his new son Houston to meet a very good friend of his. It wasn't entirely his fault though because Houston had recently come down with an ear infection and on top of that the weather had not been very nice, but Nick felt guilty none the less. Today though Nick was finally going to get his chance, Houston felt better and it was a beautiful day outside so Nick, his wife Jackie, their two year old daughter Jasmine, and Houston were all in the couple's car. When they reached their destination Nick undid Houston from his car seat while Jackie grabbed not only Jasmine but the flowers they had brought as well. After Nick had gotten the baby unhooked from his car seat he grabbed Jackie's hand and Jackie set Jasmine down and took her hand as well. When they got to where they wanted to go Jackie gently set the flowers down and then she took a couple of steps back, taking Jasmine with her. She thought it would be nice to allow Nick a few minutes alone with the baby and his friend. Nick carefully bent down on his haunches with the baby in his arms.

"Hi Rick, I'd like you to meet someone." He said quietly.

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Rick, this is Houston Warrick. Houston this is Warrick." He said as he introduced his son to his best friend.

Nick still considered Warrick his best friend even after his death, that would never change.

"Houston this is your really cool uncle." Nick said with a sad smile as he looked at his son and then back at Warrick's tombstone.

Nick turned to his daughter. "Come here Jazz" he said and so the little girl immediately toddled up to her daddy.

"Rick you remember Jasmine, I've brought her to visit you several times." He said to the grave.

"Say hi Jazz" Nick instructed with a smile.

Instead of saying hi to the tombstone Jasmine turned to face Nick and said

"Hi Dada"

"Not to me" Nick said with a laugh.

Jasmine giggled and then went back over to where Jackie stood.

Nick turned his attention to the tombstone and said "Forgive her Rick, I think she's a little confused."

Nick could almost see his best friend smile.

A gust of wind came up and Nick did his best to cover the baby's ears.

"Warrick I think I better get this little guy out of the wind, I promise I'll come back and visit you again soon."

Jackie came up behind him holding Jasmine's hand.

"Give me the baby, I'll take the kids to the car, you can stay here for a little longer if you want." She offered.

"Thanks Jacks." Nick said with a smile as he handed her the baby.

She smiled back at him.

"Bye Warrick." She said softly as she turned and headed to the car.

She held the baby in one arm and with her free hand grabbed Jasmine's hand. Jasmine took a couple of steps and then stopped and turned back around to Nick.

"Come on Sweetheart." Jackie said gently tugging on Jasmine's hand.

"Bye-bye Dada." Jasmine said with a wave.

Nick smiled at his little girl.

Jasmine finally turned around and went with Jackie to the car. Nick watched his family get into the car and then turned to face Warrick's tombstone once again.

"So Warrick just to catch you up with everything, work has been a little crazy, we've all been pulling a lot of doubles. I think killers get even crazier in the summer. Eli is getting really big, Jackie and Tina met at the park the other day so Jasmine and Eli could play. The kids had a blast from what I hear. I didn't get to go because I was working but Jackie took several pictures and Eli is a real cutie, he has your eyes. I know I've told you this before but if Tina or Eli need anything Jackie and I are here for them, and so is everyone at the lab"

A thundercloud rumbled.

"Warrick, I better go, I'm sure the kids are driving Jackie crazy in the car by now. I'll be back soon though, and next time I come I'll bring beer. I'll bring Greg too, that way he can buy the beer." Nick smiled as he stood back upright.

"See you later Rick." He said before he turned around and headed back to his car.

He got in the drivers side seat.

"You ok?" Jackie asked him gently.

He looked over at her and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I am." He said.

And as he started the car and drove away he realized with surprise that he really meant it.

The End! Reviews appreciated!


End file.
